Come Back Lucy
by SYKpop7
Summary: A curse binds Lucy to the point of having to leave her beloved guild, and she has resolved to never come back. After leaving, she meets a few childhood friends, who form a Team with her—but what about her old team, who are still searching for her? What about Natsu Dragneel? NaLu RoWen GaLe Jerza MiraXus LucyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... Um this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, so hope you enjoy! :)**

**.:Come Back Lucy:.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one of the greatest manga in existence :) **

* * *

**Summary: A curse binds Lucy to the point of having to leave her beloved guild. After leaving, she meets her childhood friend, who forms a Team with her—but what about Team Natsu, who are still searching for her? What about Natsu? NaLu**

* * *

"Hello, Mira-san." Lucy Heartifilia greeted the Take Over mage, half-hoping, half-expecting her to reply with a cheerful grin.

Instead, Mira just absentmindedly kept cleaning the glasses, looking over her shoulder constantly. Lucy sighed, put her head on the barstool of the Fairy Tail guild hall, and closed her eyes. She felt invisible—heck, she was being treated like a ghost! It was obviously because of Lucy's recent change of behavior, but no one seemed to notice.

No one seemed to care about the changes occurring to Lucy—they were just so focused on their own personal jobs. Natsu and Erza were still okay, at least they noticed sometimes.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Just a week ago, Natsu had observed her pale skin, and agitated expression. He had asked. "Luce! You alright? If you want, we can ask Master to—"_

_"No, it's fine." Lucy managed. _

_Natsu cocked his head to the side, and frowned as he pointed at her right arm. "Hey, what's that? Some sort of new tattoo?"_

_Lucy quickly hid her arm behind her back, and smiled. "It's fine Natsu! Just some... Complications. It'll go away soon."_

_She looked down at the floor, unable to see Natsu's unconvinced expression._

_~ Back to Present ~_

Lucy looked at the inner side of her arm, a snake like pattern starting to etch itself way up towards her neck. Starting from her wrist, it almost reached her elbow—and whenever Lucy traced her finger over it, she could feel a shock of pain. It was as if a boiling poison pool was bubbling just beneath her skin.

It wasn't right—there was definitely something wrong with Lucy's magic. Whenever Lucy summoned a celestial spirit, the pattern would etch itself up her arm further, and after it completed one snake like form, a new head tattoo would start to form at her wrist. Loki looked worried as he observed her arm—his words still reverberated in her mind.

_Flashback-One week ago_

"This is bad, Lucy. Really bad." Loke whispered.

Lucy gulped down the bile rising in her throat. This tattoo had appeared just a month ago, and she hadn't been able to confide in her fellow guild mates about it. She knew that sooner or later they would notice, but she had no choice but to keep quiet. It was so painful... It hurt so much, but she didn't want to cause anyone trouble. She also didn't want to accept the fact that there was something potentially... wrong with her. "How bad is it?" Lucy asked.

Loke looked down at the tattoo, then back up again, his eyes completely sincere. "This magic is known as Celestial Hydra's Curse. I don't exactly know who placed this curse on you, but as you can tell, it's highly dangerous. Spreading from any part of the body, the curse takes form in a snake tattoo. Or, more accurately, a Hydra form tattoo. The cursed mage will have nine head sprouting out from the 'starting point' one by one. Right now, two heads have already sprouted from your wrist—one's a complete snake, the other is just getting started. As more time passes, the snake head will start etching up your, well in this case, arm, and administer more poison into your body. It will slowly kill you until all your magic power binds with the poison, basically when all nine heads are complete, and destroy you. I'm not sure if there is any cure, Lucy. I'm so sorry..."

Lucy bit her lip, and tried to process this in her mind. Celestial Hydra's Curse. Poison. Destruction. No cure. Death.

It wasn't fair. Lucy was only a teenager—her mother was dead, leaving nothing but letters to soothe her heart. Now this? Why was this happening to her? Did she have another thing to repent for? And who had placed this terrible curse upon her? Just who?

Lucy's friends would definitely try to find a cure for her, whether she wanted them to or not. They would risk their own lives for the sake of their nakama, to save Lucy. But Lucy didn't want that. Lucy was just a scholarly rising author who happened to be a Stellar Spirit Mage as well. She was the weakest out of 'Team Natsu'... And her curse itself would just be a burden.

Death would definitely take Lucy. It was calling for her, it's sickly song beckoning for her to join it's shadowy realm. Lucy knew exactly what she had to do, and she silently let her tears fall down her cheeks.

Loke just observed his crying master, before disappearing into the Celestial Spirit World.

_~ Back to present ~_

"Lucy? Lucy? Answer me, Lucy!" A voice cut into her mind.

Lucy looked up to see Mira, looking concerned, her blue eyes reflecting worry. Mira was like Lucy's older sister she never got to have, and Lucy urged a smile. Tomorrow, Lucy would leave all this behind. Everything...

"It's nothing, Mira-san. So, where are the others?" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled. "They went outside for a 'special meeting'. Didn't they—Oh no, Lucy! Don't tell me they didn't tell you about it!"

"Does it look like they told me?" Lucy bitterly remarked, unlike her usual self.

Mira looked slightly taken aback, and for a moment, Lucy pondered whether she should apologize. Instead, Mira just shook her head.

"It's alright, Lucy," Mira whispered. "I'm personally disappointed in all of them for... ignoring you for a while. To be honest, you've been slightly paranoid recently, and most of the guild members are wondering whether you're alright."

Lucy nodded. "I see. Well, I guess it's understandable, and all. I'm going to talk to Master for a while, so see you, Mira-san!"

Mira just nodded, although that suspicious glint in her cerulean eyes did not go away. Mira herself realized what was wrong, and as she observed her blond friend walking to Master's office, she felt a small pang. Fairy Tail was a place for _nakama, _a place where everyone fit in together. Yet they hadn't been able to accomplish that one important thing, all because everyone had been to busy with their own work to care about another's feelings.

ΩΩΩ

Lucy took a deep breath in, and knocked on Master's office door. Makarov called for her to come in, and she tentatively walked in. Makarov looked genuinely surprised—he hadn't expected the Celestial mage to come talk to him.

"Whatever brings you here, Lucy?" Makarov asked.

Lucy muttered. "I... I want to leave."

"Leave? What do you mean?" Makarov asked, shocked.

"I... I can't stand this anymore. I've been acting more and more paranoid, my friend's are starting to ignore me, everyone just doesn't seem to care! Then there's the curse—" Lucy kept drabbling, as she tugged the sleeve of her jacket.

Even when it was summer, Lucy had her jacket on because of the tattoo. She was afraid anyone would see it, after Natsu noticed it a week ago.

"What curse?" Makarov cut in, casting Lucy a suspicious look.

Lucy bit her lip. "You see, I recently got this curse called, 'Celestial Hydra's Curse'. I did a bit of digging around, and apparently, it's one of the most dangerous curses that can be cast upon a person. I don't know who cast it, only that it will just hurt us all if I stay here. Therefore—I want to leave the guild. I will rethink about coming back, but not until I'm able to figure this out."

Makarov nodded, his aged face reflecting sadness. "I'm so sorry to hear that Lucy. I know of the curse, and would help you if I could, but I don't know how. I will allow of your absence, but promise that you'll stay safe."

Lucy nodded. Makarov added. "Do you want to tell your friends about it, or...?"

"No." Lucy shook her head. "I'd rather stay it a secret, why I left. I honestly don't want them trying to find me—I don't think they will. I'm going to go to another town, but the location I'd rather keep private. Also, please don't tell them about the curse, or why I left. Just tell them I'm on a job that will take a while... Please."

Makarov sighed. He didn't like this at all, not one bit. He didn't want to let Lucy leave, he wanted her to stay, but what could he do? It wasn't his decision to make for her—yes, every person in the guild was like his child, and he cared so much for them. They were important, above all duties. And like every other child, a time would come for them to decide what to do, instead of relying on their parent.

"Alright Lucy. Let me erase your guild mark. When the time comes, and you decide to come back, I will put it back." Makarov said.

Lucy tightly shut her eyes as Makarov put his hand over her guild mark. She could feel it getting erased off of her skin—it felt weird, and not right. It was as if a piece of her had become completely chipped off, lost in a void of nothingness.

Makarov waved her goodbye, and Lucy walked out of the office, saying 'See you later!' as she always did.

Goodbyes were too sad for her. But she knew she was going to have to leave a good bye... For a long time.

ΩΩΩ

Levy burst into the guilds, tears streaming down her face as she gripped something that looked like a bunch of manuscripts to her chest. Jet and Droy, the first to notice Levy's agitation, ran over to her.

"Levy! What's the matter?" Jet asked, his tone highlighting concern.

Levy gasped through breaths, as her tears kept falling down her cheeks. "Lu-chan... Lu-chan she... She just..."

"What happened? She what?" Droy urged.

Mirajane ran over to Levy, and pulled her into a comforting hug. Levy couldn't go on, and Mira patted Levy's head, trying to calm the blue-haired mage down.

"She's gone! She left, everything! All she sent me were these manuscripts, and a letter saying she's sorry! All through the mail!" Levy wailed.

Everyone, except for the master, froze in shock as they let this piece of information sink in. Lucy. Their nakama. Was gone?

Before anyone could react, a horrified voice broke the silence. "Lucy... She's gone?"

The rest of the guild turned to see Natsu, along with the rest of their team, a look of shock plastered on their faces.

Levy steadily stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at Natsu. "I can't believe you! I can't believe what all of us did! We ignored Lu-chan, all for what? We're suppose to be her _nakama! _Have you even paused to think about what she did the last few weeks? Have you ever visited her? _No._"

Bitterly, Levy walked over to Natsu and slapped an envelope into his limp hand. "Lu-chan left this for you. She left letters for the rest of your so-called Team, me, Mira, and everyone else in the guild."

Natsu numbly wrapped his fingers around the envelope, almost incinerating it. He turned to Erza, Gray, and Happy. "We're going to find Lucy, and bring her back."

After all, this was what Team Natsu did—take care of the guild, and their _nakama. _

**First chapter! I hope you enjoyed :) I am a huge fan of NaLu, and this chapter took me quite a long time -_- Not my usual 'humorous' writing style, as some would say, but I hope you like it! I'll update soon... In that time, please review :) (Lucy's childhood friends will appear sometime soon haha)**


	2. A Comical Reunion?

**Come Back Lucy: Night Darkray**

**Hi! New update :) I realize that this is a really early update but I've got tons of free time right now, sooo :) Um just to clarify, this story takes place **_**after **_**Edolas :) So uhh... On with the story! :)**

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Aww thanks so much :) I hope you like this chapter too! x**_

_**A-ccentric: Ehehe really? I'm honored that you like the story line :) You're so nice x **_

_**CupcakeGirl633: Ahaha thanks :) NaLu FTW, it's one of my BEST OTPs in the history of OTPs (?) Haha :) Thanks, when I first wrote this, I thought it didn't really make sense, but your encouraging words really spurred me on when I was writing the second chapter X) Ohh the omega signs? THEY'RE SO COOL XD (Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree... XD)Hehe hope you like this chapter!**_

_**ZeldaWithAShotgun: Really? Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. X)**_

_**NaLuShipperxoxo: Thanks, that's so sweet :) NaLu is the best, I know hehe 3 :)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Duh?**

**Magnolia Train Station, Tuesday, 12 a.m.**

Lucy breathed in as the train she was boarding slowly started to move. She squinted her eyes shut, unable to bear the sight of leaving Magnolia Town, without any of her friends alongside her. It reminded her of the time she ran away from home, traveling all alone until she met Natsu.

Natsu. How did she even begin to describe that pink haired dragon slayer? He was stupid, blunt, yet strangely reliable. But... After Edolas, after a few months, he started hanging out with Lisanna more. Of course, Lucy couldn't blame him, apparently they were best friends. They still were.

What was Lucy to them? Nakama? Half-friend? Just some weak mage they took care of because they pitied her? Just what was she to them?

ΩΩΩ

"Natsu. Calm down." Erza said, as she and Gray observed Natsu reading his letter over and over again. He would occasionally smell it to get Lucy's scent to track wher she had went, but he looked like his head was going to explode with frustration.

Natsu didn't listen to Erza, in fact, he just stared at the paper even more. Lisanna looked worried as she stood a few feet away from them, observing Natsu's more odd than usual behavior.

Natsu's letter was probably the one that took Lucy the longest time to write—even he could see how many hours Lucy must have sat down, trying to write something nostalgic.

**Dear Natsu,**

**I'm so sorry for leaving without telling any of you why, or where I'm going. It was great being your nakama, and being able to go on jobs with you, even when it got messed up somewhere during the job process. I still remember when we first met, when I thought you were nothing but a comical loser. Sorry about that. But you were the one who taught me about friendship, and introduced me to a new guild, where I was accepted. You were one of my first real friends, along with Happy, Erza-san, and Gray.**

**I really appreciate the fact that you stuck around for not just me, but the whole team for so long. You've been an amazing leader, and I'm sure that you'll be able to continue on as one of the strongest Dragon Slayers in Fiore. Tell Gajeel I apologize for saying that. **

**You've always been so strong, Natsu, even when you suffered of motion sickness every time we rode a transportation device. However, don't let that fire inside you die—I know that one day, we'll meet again. I'll become stronger, not only as a mage, but as a person, and I hope to see you changed too. **

**Thanks Natsu, for everything. I will miss you. To me, you were the best nakama I ever had.**

**Good bye,**

**Lucy**

Then, Natsu did something no one expected him to. He started to _cry_. As everyone looked on uncomfortably, Natsu whispered. "You were one of my best nakama too."

_Back to Lucy_

"Welcome to Acalypha Town! We hope you enjoy your stay." The speaker's voice was just a faint background as Lucy hauled her less-than-heavy suit case out of the train station, and into the open air.

Yes, Acalypha Town. The place where her mother and father had joined the guild, "Love and Lucky", and the exact guild Lucy was named after. It was a fresh start, at a new place. Hopefully, her father wouldn't be able to find her, now that she had left Fairy Tail.

_Now... Where to? _Lucy thought to herself.

And that's when Lucy Heartfilia realized that she hadn't really thought this plan through. Yes, the plan was to 1) Leave her guild without a trace, and 2) Find a new place to live. Sadly, she had forgotten what she would do once she got to this 'new place'.

Lucy sighed. The only thing she could think of now was to be a freelance mage who went on a variety of jobs. That would make her stronger, but it would be a tad bit lonely.

Well, there was no use trying to act all helpless now. Lucy just had to think straight, without relying on someone, such as Erza, to find the directions.

_Let's see, there's a huge billboard in Acalypha Town, where many people post advertisements about guilds, or jobs. Or just regular employment stuff. _Lucy thought to herself.

Yeah, it seemed like the best thing to do was to first look at that billboard. Lucy made her way towards the central part of Acalypha Town, and blinked as she observed the huge board made of wood standing right there in front of her. There were a bunch of advertisements about some _bar, _which, to mention, Lucy had no intention of even looking at. Her dignity was soiled enough, no need to cut herself down any longer.

_What's this? _Lucy thought to herself, as she saw an interesting advertisement stuck behind a piece of newspaper. The letters were hard to read, but Lucy was sure that it said something like: "_Please help escort us through Mystic Forest, east of Acalypha Town. Reward: 70,000 jewel."_

The meeting place was at the entrance of Mystic Forest, a place where Layla had described in her diary. Lucy had read through the diary, from the first page to the very last, and marveled at her mother's adventures. Yes, with Layla's diary, Lucy was good to take this job.

After a good two kilometers of walking, Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She missed Erza's magical carriage, the fun train rides, Gray stri—no, she most certainly _did not _miss that—, and most of all, Happy and Natsu being moronic.

The good old days seemed so far away, and Lucy was so tempted to go back, reach out and join her friends again. But that illusion shattered as she observed the tattoo on her arm—the second head was already a quarter way up her arm. Lucy just shook her head, and decided to take measures her own way.

"Open, Gate to the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said, as she pulled out Virgo's golden key. Lucy shut her eyes tight as she felt a flash of pain underneath the skin on her arm—the second snake head had already grown an inch longer. At this rate, Lucy really had to reserve her magic power.

Virgo popped out of now where, with something that looked like a chicken leg in her right hand. Instead of addressing Lucy instantly like Virgo always did, Virgo chewed something for 10 more seconds and then swallowed.

She then said. "Yes, Princess?"

"Can you help me get to Mystic Forest? I need to get to the entrance, and I'm not sure—whoa!"

Virgo grabbed Lucy's arm and instantly dove into the ground. It was at high speed, as Lucy had hoped, but just one problem.

All the dirt was getting into Lucy's face, and that was _not _okay.

After a few minutes of having to feel all that muck in her face, Lucy opened her eyes to see a thicket of tall evergreen trees. _Evergreen... I wonder what she's doing with the raijinshu right now... I wonder if she's still challenging Erza... Wait! Stop, Lucy! No more Fairy Tail—focus on the future._

The entrance of the forest didn't really seem that 'mystic'. It was just a bunch of tall trees, where the sky couldn't be seen that easily. Most of all, where was the client? On the job request, it said that they would be at the entrance by 3:00 pm, today, but so far, no such luck.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Lucy called. "I've come because of the job request. If the requester is here, can you please answer? Anyone?"

... And no such luck. Lucy bit her lip—this really wasn't helping. When she was with Team Natsu, Erza was the one who would find the requester, while Natsu and Gray always fought.

_That's how dependent I was on Team Natsu... _Lucy sighed with realization. _Alone, I'm nothing..._

"Hey, you!" A male voice called from behind. Lucy swiveled around to see a quite good looking young man, about her age, with black hair that had three electric blue highlights. He was wearing a white long-sleeved coat, along with a black undershirt. He had gray pants, with dark brown boots.

Lucy raised an eyebrow—he was somewhat familiar, but Lucy just couldn't put a finger on who it might be...

Instead, Lucy just answered. "Huh?"

_Great Lucy, just wonderful. Such a smart way to respond to some stranger who you don't even know._

Oh, the joys. This time, it was the strange dude's turn to be confused—his ruby red eyes reflecting uncertainty. "W-who are you?"

Lucy groaned. _Can this kid even think straight? God, he's so much like Natsu! _

Sighing, Lucy replied, "That's what I'd like to ask you. I came here because of a job request. You?"

"Hey, you mean that request about escorting someone through Mystic Forest? I took that job already, though!" The guy said, his eyes widening.

"Then why was the request still pinned up on the billboard, hm?" Lucy asked, wiggling her eyebrows while holding up the flyer. Yep, this guy was definitely caught off guard. The man snatched it from her hands (rude much?) and read it over.

"That's not possible! I'm sure I had this request in my—Oh god. It must have fallen out from my pocket, and then someone must have restuck it onto the billboard." The guy groaned.

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently. What was wrong with this black-haired—wait a second. Lucy was so sure she knew this man—in fact, he wasn't a man, he was more like an 18-year-old boy. Three electric blue streaks in his hair, and those red eyes... "Night? Night Darkray?"

The said person's eyes widened, and he asked. "How? How do you know—Wait. Are you... Miranda-san?"

Lucy face-palmed, and groaned. When they were kids, Night was so much more brighter than this. Less comical, too. "No! I'm Lucy! L-u-c-y. Lucy Heartfilia! I don't even know who this 'Miranda-san' is!"

Night looked at her with curiousness, and walked straight up to her, looking at her in the eye. His face was literally two inches away from Lucy's, and quite frankly, that scared her. A lot. His face broke into that idiot grin Lucy was all too familiar with, and he said. "Luce! It's been a while!"

Lucy's face fell as she heard that nickname. Again. Another thing to remind her of Natsu and Fairy Tail. "Don't call me that. Please."

Night looked generally confused, but he just shrugged. "Sure. Then I'll just call you Lu-Chan. So, what's with the long sleeved jacket? I thought long sleeves weren't your thing?"

Lucy just tugged at her jacket sleeve, and replied. "Nothing. New fashion item."

"Mysterious, I see. Well, since we're both going to go on this job, why don't we do it together? We can split it evenly, and then... Why don't we form a team together, Lu-Chan? Like the good old days, when we always played together." Night suggested, happily smiling.

"Well, I guess that would be cool." Lucy admitted. "So—"

"Hello?" A voice cut in. Just what was with people appearing out of nowhere? Night and Lucy swiveled around to face a plump, old man with a short beard. "Um, I'm so sorry to interrupt you two, but I'm the requester who asked to be escorted through this forest. I heard that there are monsters, a few dark mages hiding within, and I need to get to the other side, to my family."

Lucy nodded. "Sure! One question—where are you trying to get to?"

The plump man looked surprised. "Ah, before that, mind my manners! I'm Justin Vesta, but you may call me Mr. Vesta. And I'm heading to Star Village. It's not very far, but since I'm not a skilled mage, I do need all the help I can get."

"Oh. Well we'll be happy to help you, Mr. Vesta." Night said, as he beckoned for Lucy and Mr. Vesta to enter the forest with him.

Mr. Vesta smiled. "Such reliable young people! You two have much hope ahead of you, I can tell you that."

Lucy and Night both blushed a deep shade of red, and instead, just walked on either side of Mr. Vesta. It was much easier ignoring indications like that instead of dealing with them head on.

_Back to Team Natsu_

"I think I found her scent trail!" Natsu exclaimed, as he sniffed his letter again.

Gray narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Well, stop sniffing at that paper every five seconds like a tracking dog and get on with it, punk. We don't have all day. If you don't get a hold of Lucy's scent and manage to find her, we might lose her forever!"

Erza just silently looked on, as she sat in Lucy's favorite seat at the bar. It just brought back memories, and Erza couldn't help but crane her neck to catch sight of the blond-haired mage. Makarov, who was perched on the bar, sighed. "Honestly boys, why don't you just leave her be? If it was her decision to leave like this, wouldn't it be best to leave her at her own interests? Let her have her own adventure, Natsu. Just because you track her scent down doesn't mean—"

Makarov stopped talking as he saw Natsu doubling over, while gripping at his chest. Lisanna's face was plastered with a look of shock, and she shook Natsu's shoulders.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked, desperation clawing it's way into her voice.

"... Red... Pain... Can't..." Natsu mumbled, as he clenched his teeth.

_Red hot pain in my heart. Can't stand it... _

**Chapter 2! :) So yes, Lucy's childhood friend, Night Darkray (The name idea comes from Pandora Hearts and Pokemon. So I can say it was _inspired_) :). I hope he isn't too weird—his character basis is on Natsu himself: Stupid, annoying, yet kind and loyal :) And cute, if I may mention X) I'll reveal is magic soon... Maybe the next chapter? I have a lot of free time on my hands, now that the Chinese New Year Break started :) :) Well... Hope you enjoyed!**

**BTW, super lazy so um this chapter might be really crapp haha XP**

**And please do press that attractive blue button that says 'Review' :)**

**- SY 3 :)**


	3. Sky Dragon's Anger

**Okay, so there was something really weird going on with my story when I uploaded Chapter 2: It wouldn't show up and my story seemed to be frozen in it's Chapter 1 state. So if you guys had any trouble too, please tell me :) And uhh hope you enjoy! :)**

**To add on, yes, Chapter 2 was boring. But this chapter will hopefully have more action ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail? Psh it doesn't belong to me. **

"Oi, Romeo. Why are we under the bar again, instead of looking for Lucy?" Natsu quietly nudged his young, twelve-year-old friend, as the said boy gulped with much fear. The pain in Natsu's heart had subsided, but the pink haired mage suspected it had to do with something happening to Lucy—he did have some sense of premonition, or what ever people liked to call it, and it wasn't something pleasant. He just felt... Replaced.

Romeo looked at his feet, as he tried his best to ignore the wild commotion beyond that small bar. "Because Wendy's tearing the whole guild apart."

Natsu nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer, but after five seconds, spit a fire ball out. Romeo covered Natsu's mouth, hoping the Sky Dragon Slayer hadn't spotted that teensy bit of flame.

"_What? _Why would Wendy be—"

"_Where are you, Romeo Conbolt?" _Wendy's enraged voice rang throughout the furniture-demolished guild. Makarov, who was for some reason squatted next to Natsu, covered his ears.

It was the middle of the night, and Team Natsu (including Lisanna), along with a willing Romeo and Wendy were ready to leave to find Lucy. After a bit of... Many complications, and something that majorly ticked Wendy off, Wendy gained access to _Dragon Force, _without even eating any lacrima.

Wendy was no weakling, she was already a formidable opponent even when she was not exactly pissed off at the world. But with Dragon Force... Wendy was one hell of a scary girl.

_Just 10 minutes ago_

_"Yo, Wendy! You ready?" Natsu called out, smiling that contagious grin. _

_"Yes, Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled, as she looked at her travel companions. Erza was being Erza, lecturing Gray on his stripping habits—something Wendy didn't want her young mind to comprehend just yet. Natsu was chatting with Lisanna, although his black eyes weren't looking all too cheerful, and then, there was Romeo. His charcoal black hair matched the color of his eyes, and Wendy couldn't help but smile at her best friend._

_She looked at Carla through the corner of her eye, and saw Happy nudging her. "I told you, she liiiikes him." _

_What was with the odd tongue rolling thing Happy always did? Before Wendy could protest in a flustered way, Macao came up to his son, and patted Romeo on the head. "You ready for your first real journey, son?"_

_Romeo smiled a toothy grin, something that could just make Wendy's heart melt. What she heard next though, was something that would do the exact opposite. "Hey, where's your necklace, Romeo? The one with the sky colored beads?"_

_"I... Uh, um. My—"_

_"Girlfriend told you not to wear it?"_

_"Yes! _I mean no! _Dad! What's with you and your strange thoughts?" Romeo protested. He then whispered. "I forgot it, okay? And my crush doesn't seem to like seeing me wear it, she has this oddly worried look whenever she sees it."_

_Wendy's sensitive hearing picked this up right away, and she felt something click inside her. Romeo. Forgot. Necklace... Crush? Before Macao could contradict Romeo's statement, a ring of magic enveloped Wendy, and her eyes started to glow._

_"Hey, Wendy?" Gray uncertainly called out._

_Everyone watched in shock as blue scales started growing around Wendy's arms and cheeks. When her transformation stopped, Wendy looked at Romeo with a menacing glare._

_"This is not good." Carla whispered._

_"Romeo Conbolt." Wendy slowly articulated. "Wrong move."_

_And that's when all hell broke loose._

_End of Flashback_

Many of the guild members were surprised that the Master hadn't done anything yet to stop the enraged Dragon Slayer, but Makarov himself groaned. "An angry Dragon Slayer, I could subdue easily. A jealous Dragon Slayer? That one needs to calm her heart down first."

A rosy blush coated Romeo's cheeks as he heard those words, but this was honestly no time to be flattered. If they didn't act quickly, the whole guild would just fall to pieces—at least it was only the furniture that was completely ripped apart. It was a wonder that the bar was still standing.

Natsu nudged Romeo for a second time. "What are you waiting for, Romeo? Calm her down!"

Romeo gave Natsu a _WTF-Are-You-Crazy _look, but Natsu was dead serious. His onyx eyes reflected some sort of pity, something that didn't suit the rose-haired Dragon Slayer at all. "Lucy hugs—I mean hugged—me all the time when I was angry, or at the verge of destroying something." Natsu cheerfully shared, much to Romeo's chagrin. "So, you do something too!"

"Like _what, _exactly?"

"Do what your instinct tells you to." Natsu said, his ever cheerful tone not leaving his voice. It seemed weird, seeing Natsu looking so cheerful when he was obviously worried about Lucy.

Romeo just quietly looked at Natsu, and then back up. He could literally see the whirling winds of doom smashing the glasses and plates.

Mirajane, who for some reason joined the 'under the bar' hideout group, started shuddering, as Makarov gave her a defeated nod. That could only mean _one thing. _Makarov did not treat this as one of Fairy Tail's destructive accidents. He-no,the guild was ready to subdue Wendy, and Mira would go as far as to access her inner power.

_Satan Soul._

How it came this far, Romeo had no idea, but before anything could happen, Romeo leapt over the bar counter, running straight for the Sky Dragon Slayer. He ignored Mira's gasp of shock as she lost her Take Over spell concentration. He even ignored his father's cry of, "No, Romeo!"

As Wendy turned to him with enraged eyes, Romeo wrapped his arms around the blue-haired mage's waist, pulling her into a tight hug. He could hear Wendy give a tiny gasp as she was pushed against his chest, and Romeo just smiled. Wendy was paranoid and weird sometimes yes, but best friends never changed. After all, what were best friends for?

**Mystic Forest, Lucy and Night**

"What are best friends for?" Night grinned, as he stopped Lucy from thanking him for the nth time.

"Honestly, though." Lucy sighed. "Being able to set up a whole camp like this, without much time, I'm surprised. Really."

"Don't you mean impressed?" Night cheekily grinned, as he scootched over a foot towards Lucy. Mr. Vesta was asleep already, snoring the night away. Lucy laughed at her friend's childish antics, but nearly leapt out of her skin as he put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

Lucy laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. So, Night, tell me a bit more about you, as a person. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Well," Night started, "After we lost contact for quite a while, I decided to become a freelance mage, which to mention, I still am. I liked reading, and writing, and during free time, I like to go to the bookstore sometimes."

Lucy couldn't hold back a gasp—Night was like her ideal guy. He had the same hobbies, liked to go the same places as Lucy, and over all, not exactly ugly. Something just didn't seem right, though—her heart just didn't seem to have space for two people. _Wait. Wait. Two people? I'm not even dating anyone. _Lucy thought to herself, frowning slightly.

Night smiled, while observing Lucy pinching her eyebrows together. "You know, Lu-Chan, those constellations are really pretty."

Sure enough, the stars were starting to shine brightly in the night sky, and Lucy realized how right Night was. From Leo (Oh, how proud Loke would be), to Aquarius (Yes, the _constellation _of that crazy spirit was beautiful), Lucy could see the stars twinkling in the velvet night sky. What a fresh start to her new life...

Lucy eeped as Night put his head on her shoulder, his warm breath on her skin. He was breathing slowly, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. In a childish, funny way, he seemed so much like Natsu, even if their outer appearances were stark contrasts. She slowly laid him down on the ground, and after much thinking, lay down next to him. _Just think he's Natsu, just... Wait holy crap don't think he's anyone. Just treat him like a nice, warm pillow. _Lucy frantically thought to herself.

She just couldn't wait for morning to come.

ΩΩΩ

Lucy mumbled as she leaned into someone's warm chest, and sighed contently. The person's strong, muscular arms were around her waist, and she could feel their warm breath on her head. "Natsu..." She muttered without thinking.

The person she addressed seemed slightly surprised, and she could feel their head moving downwards to face her. Breathing in, Lucy realized that his breath didn't smell like Natsu's spicy, fire-like breath... It was a distinct lavender. But her position was just much too comfortable, so she didn't bother opening her eyes—instead she put her hands on the person's chest. It just felt right, the way this person was holding her. Slowly, she put her hand behind his head, and gripped at the locks of hair tightly. It wasn't extremely spiky, in fact, the hair itself seemed to be flatter... And Natsu didn't have flat hair...

"Lu-Chan?" A voice broke into her thoughts, and she groggily opened her eyes to see bright red ones staring back.

Instantly, a blush of red bloomed across Lucy's cheeks, and she pushed Night away, unable to see his equally red face. What disturbed Lucy, other than the fact that Night had been _hugging _her while sleeping, was that she had subconsciously imagined of_..._

"So, what's with summer **(A/N: Natsu means summer)**, Lu-Chan?" Night asked, a hint of a cutting tone resounding in his voice.

And Lucy completely missed it. "W-what?"

Night puckered his lips in some annoyed way. "You were muttering 'natsu' a few times while you were asleep. And you, uh, wrapped your arms around me first."

Lucy waved her hands in front of her, looking extremely perplexed. Oh. Freaking. Crap. That was so wrong. It was that pink haired idiot's name she was whispering in her _sleep? _Why was her life so cruel? "Because summer so happens to be my favorite season."

Lucy did not expect Mr. Vesta to be the one to save her pitiful soul. The plump, old man, who had been sleeping soundly for a while now, had half-risen from his make-shift comforter.

Night, who seemed like he didn't exactly trust Lucy's 'Summer is my favorite season' statement, instantly unwrapped his arms around her. Oh god. Lucy hadn't even realized he was still hugging her on the forest floor, on top of a comfy comforter. Quite blatantly, Lucy had been comfortable being hugged by her black-haired friend. And that, on so many levels, was just wrong.

Lucy packed her things, which basically just consisted of a clothes-jam-packed duffle bag and her keys. Night had smoothly taken care of taking down the make-shift camp, and Lucy had to admit that he was pretty good with this stuff. Their client, Mr. Vesta, nudged Lucy as she just stared at Night going on with his work in awe.

"You know, child, I say you and that young man over there have some future. I saw you two, you know." Mr. Vesta grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

Usually, when a complete stranger told Lucy this less that she happened to have a promising future with a handsome, diligent guy, she would have been beyond flattered. But, something wasn't right.

Night was cool, yes, and her ideal boyfriend-material, but not her perfect guy. It was just a feeling, a feeling that wasn't going to wash away anytime soon.

How cliché.

ΩΩΩ

Lucy blinked as a flash of black and red fell from the trees, one by one. She backed up, bumping into Night. Usually, she'd be flustered and embarrassed, mostly because of being absolutely clueless about guys and not knowing anything about bumping into a man's chest. Sadly, she was too scared to even care.

Mr. Vesta shook Night, crying rather comically as the dark-haired boy seemed to lose consciousness from being shook at the speed of light. "Aagh—" Night groaned.

"It's them, it's them!" Mr. Vesta screamed. "They're after it!"

Lucy swiveled around to face the pale-faced old man. She was sure that he had just said 'it', instead of 'me'. As a book-obsessive and aspiring author, she knew grammar, and she was sure that Mr. Vesta wouldn't address himself as an object. Before she could question, however, a fully black-clothed tall figure with two scythes crossing over his back stepped forward. With his face completely hooded, apart from his mouth, Lucy couldn't tell what he looked like, only that he was really tall. (She assumed he was a guy, since he had a beard)

"Where is the contraption," a high pitched voice squeaked.

Lucy's mouth fell to the floor as she realized that it was the hooded figure that was talking. Holy Edolas. Now, the blond mage was seriously doubting whether this muscular figure had even reached puberty. "Hie—?" Lucy eeped.

Mr. Vesta shook his hands in front of him, eyes widening with terror. "I—I don't—"

With an agonizing _crack, _one of the cloaked figures who didn't have a hood on punched Mr. Vesta, stepping on him until Mr. Vesta was lying flat on the ground. The attacker was wearing a silver mask that covered the bottom half of his face, so that only his amber eyes could be seen. His eyes crinkled into what seemed like a sadistic smirk, and whispered quite audibly. "When you address our Master, kneel."

Before the attacker could do any more damage, the hooded pre-puberty figure raised his hand, calmly sighing. "Enough, Silver. Let's address this pitiful man's companions, shall we?"

Lucy swallowed back bile rising in her throat as all the cloaked figures turned to face her and Night. They were already closing in, reaching out with chains and shackles...

"Hie! Open, gate of Leo the Lion!" Lucy screamed, as she pulled out Loke's golden key.

In a puff of magical cloud dust, her somewhat comical savior, Loke, appeared out of nowhere, while fixing his tie. "You called, love?"

Lucy groaned. Not again.

Night, who had been strangely quiet until now, put one arm around Lucy's waist, making her eep... Again. Loke looked strangely put out, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Yes, that look plastered on his face wasn't jealously out of love, it was rather protectiveness—a look an older brother would have for his little sister being asked out by a guy he barely knew. And, mixed into that, was a sad look of disappointment. What a blend of emotions.

Loke turned to the shocked crowd of attackers, and smirked. "So, Lucy, all I've got to do is beat them to crap?"

"Pretty much." Lucy nodded.

Loke smiled, and started to fire up his Regulus. "For the sake of love!" (Lucy in the background: Don't say that!)

A powerful blast rippled through the air, shooting at more than twenty men, including the hooded figure. Lucy was sure it must have done some damage, but her mouth opened in shock as she observed the aftermath. Yes, about fifteen of this cult were on the ground, rubbing at newly opened wounds, but the master himself was just... _standing _there, as if nothing had happened. Even Loke himself looked shocked.

Before anyone could move, the 'Master' put his hand up, and sneered. "Space Warp."

Instantly, Loke's figure contorted into a short, stout figure to a exaggerated stretched version of the Stellar Spirit, to a mere swirl of colors. Loke gasped. "Lu... Cy..."

And Loke just disappeared. Lucy was too shocked to even speak—where was the orange-haired, womanizing Celestial Spirit? Night pulled her against him as she clawed at the air, aiming right for the cult's Master. "What have you _done to him?_" Lucy asked, pronouncing each syllable with pure hatred.

"I've put him back where trash like him is meant to be—his own dimension. Don't worry, he's not dead, he's a spirit. Most likely healing from being contorted in the fabric of space itself," the man chuckled. Lucy bit back a string of swear words as she glared at the Master.

Night nudged her. "They're called the Shadow Cloaks. They're a subsection of the Tartaros Guild, in the Ballam Alliance."

Lucy nodded, and narrowed her eyes. She was slightly mad at Night not doing anything, but she couldn't blame him—she barely knew anything about his magic—and she had completely forgotten to ask after being flustered about being mistaken as a couple with Night.

Night slowly looked up, his red eyes shining dangerously. "But I can't forgive any one of them for hurting one of your spirits, and your feelings."

Lucy blushed as she registered those words, and watched Night turn around 360 degrees to address each member of the Shadow Cloaks. They gulped, looking visibly scared. Even Silver, the one who had Mr. Vesta on the ground, backed away slightly.

"Demon Rage: Dark Pulse." Night whispered, and Lucy bit back a horrified gasp.

A wave of black energy hit the Shadow Cloaks, and for a second, nothing happened. Even the so called 'Master' seemed confused. Then, the each member of the Shadow cloaks were blown back at least 100 feet each, crashing into the trees and falling to the ground. The Master was the only one left standing.

Lucy could question Night about his magic later, first, she had to take revenge for Loke.

"Open, Gate to the Twins, Gemini!"

The pre-puberty figure laughed. "I told you, it will have no effect!"

Lucy nodded at Gemini, who instantly took form as Lucy. Together, they held hands and yelled together. "O, 88 Stars of the Heavens... Shine! Urano Metoria!"

"SHIT," the Master yelled, his voice coming out as a mere squeak. The ultimate move of the stars hit him in a flash of blinding light, and when Lucy's vision finally cleared, she saw him on the ground, smoke rising from his body.

_I guess I'm not as useless as I thought. _Lucy smiled triumphantly.

**Ahahaha end of chapter 3 (: I hope you enjoyed! Ehehehehe sorry for the late update :(**


End file.
